


my heart in yours

by milkyprince



Series: drabble requests; [2]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Drabble, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-10
Updated: 2018-09-10
Packaged: 2019-07-10 10:33:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15947567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/milkyprince/pseuds/milkyprince
Summary: brushing kokichi's hair has always been on of shuichi's favorite things





	my heart in yours

**Author's Note:**

> second drabble for my instagram requests!! some cute boyos and a cute domestic theme!!

_Soft, oh so soft._

_Long locks of dark purple hair cascaded down on top of pale skin, beauty at its finest._

_A wooden brush slipped easily through the silky hair, all of the tangles and knots already coaxed out._

Shuichi stood behind the chair Kokichi occupied in front of the vanity they shared. He had just finished blow-drying and brushing through the smaller man's hair. 

This was their routine. Every morning, Kokichi would shower as Shuichi cooked a small breakfast. They would eat together in the kitchen, and then they would return to their room. Kokichi would sit down at the vanity and Shuichi would do his hair. 

Kokichi had always had relatively long hair for a guy, but when he and Shuichi had begun dating, he noticed that Shuichi seemed to really enjoy playing with his hair. Soon enough, Shuichi asked Kokichi if he would grow his hair out even more. And so he did.

Now, Kokichi's hair was past his shoulders, reaching a few inches down his back. He had to admit, he really liked having long hair. He loved their routine. The act of Shuichi brushing and doing his hair... it just felt so heartwarming. It may not have been the most traditionally romantic thing, but it made Kokichi's heart race. It was such a kind gesture of love. Kokichi didn't need large acts of love, no flowers, no cheesy love songs or chocolates. No, what he needed was this. The domestic-ness of an act like this.

"Mm, braids or a bun today?" Shuichi asked, kissing the top of Kokichi's head.

Kokichi hummed as he contemplated for a moment before deciding, "Braids."

"M'kay." Shuichi nodded beginning to separate Kokichi's hair into separate parts for the braids.

Kokichi watched in the mirror, seeing how intently Shuichi seemed to be working. God, his boyfriend was just far too good for him. He couldn't believe that he had managed to get someone who was so utterly amazing, so perfect. There was nothing that made him happier than spending time like this with his one love.

"Shumai?" Kokichi piped up, using his favorite nickname for his partner.

"Mm, yeah?" Shuichi replied, not looking up from what he was doing.

"I love you."

"I love you too 'Kicki." 

The words slipped from Shuichi's mouth so easily, despite the significance they held. Saying 'I love you' wasn't an easy thing to do. If you said it when you didn't truly mean it, it could burn scars of guilty into your heart. Kokichi never doubted Shuichi's love. They both had an understanding that their feelings were true. Neither of them would ever lie about loving the other, even Kokichi. He may have had a tendency to lie a lot, but love was something he didn't take lightly.

A soft smile laid on Kokichi's lips along with butterflies in his stomach. No matter how many times they did this, Kokichi fell more in love every single time. He felt so valued, so loved. Being taken care of and tended to like this... it was something he had never felt before Shuichi.

Yes, Shuichi was good at doing hair and it always looked nice, but that wasn't why Kokichi enjoyed this. He enjoyed it because it was quality bonding time with Shuichi. Even when they didn't talk, just the act of being in one another's presences was enough. They just needed to know the other was there.

All they needed was love.

Before they were together, Kokichi was always focused on the huge romantic gestures, but now, he appreciated the small things more.

 _Good morning texts, grocery shopping together, stealing the other's clothes..._ these were what made Kokichi's heart soar. They were so simple, just the little everyday things that you normally wouldn't think about being romantic. The thing was, they were so domestic. It was difficult to be domestic with someone, difficult to feel entirely comfortable with them seeing every single side to you. It took so much love, care, and compassion for this type of domesticity could be reached.

Kokichi wouldn't give it up for the world.

**Author's Note:**

> comments make me really happy, they's be appreciated!!


End file.
